


Happy

by bluelilyrose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He was laying with his head in her lap, his face turned towards her bump which had only just started to show.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This drabblet is set some time in the future and was inspired by the following prompt from [OTP Prompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com):
> 
> _**Imagine Person A using Person B’s lap as a pillow.** _
> 
> * * *

Sitting on the couch in their living room, Skye threaded her fingers through Ward's hair. He was laying with his head in her lap, his face turned towards her bump which had only just started to show. With her free hand, she popped another kernel of popcorn into her mouth as the credits to the movie they were watching began to roll. 

Wiping her hands on a napkin, she gently raked her fingernails along his scalp, smiling when he snuggled in even closer. She knew he hadn't really been asleep. “The movie's over,” she told him. 

“Hm-mm,” he mumbled. 

“I can start it again seeing as you missed most of it,” she teased. 

“God, no.”

Skye laughed. “You mean you didn't want to watch 'Teen Witch'?”

Rolling onto his back so he could see her face, Ward cocked an eyebrow. “What do you think?”

“I thought you loved me.” She mock-pouted. 

“I'd do anything for you, babe, but I won't do that.” He rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip, a quiet moan escaping when she sucked it into her mouth. 

“Isn't that the title of a song?” 

He shrugged. 

“So, what were you thinking about while you pretended to be asleep?”

Reaching up, he cupped her cheek before tucking a loose tendril behind her ear. “I was just thinking about how happy you and nugget make me, and how I can't wait for us to meet him or her.”

His words caused her heart to melt and tears to well in her eyes. “Grant...” She'd never been one to get all weepy but ever since she'd found out she was pregnant the slightest thing had her bursting into tears. 

“Hey, hey,” he soothed as he moved to sit beside his wife and pulled her into his arms. “I didn't mean to upset you.”

Skye shook her head. “Y-you didn't.” Brushing away her tears, she gave him a watery smile. “I love that you're happy... I'm happy, too... you know that, right?”

“I know,” he replied. Leaning in, his lips found hers and he kissed her long and slow while his palm came to rest on her rounded stomach, rubbing it gently. 

_Fin_


End file.
